


Silence

by Firoza



Category: No More Heroes (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Feels, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:42:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firoza/pseuds/Firoza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Travis pays a visit to an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

It was nice being away from the hustle and bustle of the city at night. There was no traffic, no obnoxious thumping bass, no tacky neon signs advertising fast food or girls. Santa Destroy was a dump and the nightlife proved it above all else.   
  
Out here it was quiet, hell, almost _too_ quiet. The only noises he could hear were the crunch of crushed rocks underneath his legs and the rustle of the overgrown weeds that lined the place. Without the glaring lights obscuring them, the stars twinkled overhead in a way Travis hadn’t seen in years. It was really something, to think that somewhere just a stone’s throw away from Santa Destroy was almost an entirely different world of its own.  
  
At least it was peaceful. It gave him time to think, talk, even share a beer with his bro.  
  
“I still don’t get how you like this stuff, it’s piss in a can.” Travis shook his head as he placed a beer can down next to him. “Guess it’s payback, huh?”  
  
Despite hating the stuff, Travis opened his can with a gloved hand before downing half of it straight off the bat. The only way it was humanly possible to drink Destroy Lager was to get it finished as soon as possible, in his books at least.  
  
He let out an unceremonious belch before glancing over, seeing the always goofy grin being thrown back at him. Or was it mockery? He always out beat Travis when it came to stupid shit, after all.  
  
“Yeah, yeah. Shut up.” Travis laughed before leaning back on his hands, the god awful beverage cast aside. “Seems like everything’s the same old on your end, wish I could say the same. Sylvia up and left me last week, the fuckin’ bitch. Should have seen it coming, though. She couldn’t even stick with Henry, and they were married. Heh, and you know how Henry outranks me in every damn way. Guess it was fun while it lasted, though.”  
  
Silence as usual. Neither one of them had been too great at talking about these sorts of things. Travis grunted and let his head loll back as he stared at the sky. Even the stars seemed to be fucking mocking his misery.  
  
“Sometimes I’m jealous of you. Nothing ever changes,” he scoffed at himself for sounding like an idiot, “I dunno. I’m just getting tired of the bullshit. You’ve got it easy.”  
  
Day in, day out, it was nothing but guilt. So much damn guilt. He had killed how many people just because of that psycho’s con? There was blood on his hands and he couldn’t rinse it off. He’d never be able to rinse it off. Not even those he killed with his own hands, but Bishop and Thunder Ryu…  
  
“… Should be me in there. _Fuck._ ”  
  
Travis’ bare fingers reached out to touch icy cold stone, his gaze following them.   
  
_Bishop Shidux_  
 _1977 - 2008_


End file.
